True Value of Time
by sakurareverie
Summary: What if our favorite couple from cardcaptor travel across many worlds and meet known characters from other anime? Please read!
1. Introduction

Author's note:

This story happened after the second movie of Cardcaptor Sakura. For the sake of those who haven't watched the movie yet, I am going to put the movie as an introduction. Sorry if there are some missing parts….It's been years since I last watched it.

This is based on Wikipedia! Real story will come up on the next chapter.

* * *

Cardcaptor Sakura movie 2:

Sakura goes with Tomoyo to visit Eriol's old house to find it has been replaced with a new amusement park. While they explore the park, Sakura feels a presence similar to that of a Clow Card. As she runs through the park trying to locate the source of the presence, she crashes into Syaoran, who has returned from Hong Kong, with Meiling, for a visit. Sakura is flustered as she still hasn't confessed her feelings for Syaoran, despite his having done so before he left. She wants to confess, but despite Meiling and Tomoyo scheming to help, Sakura finds herself tongue tied whenever she tries to say the words.

While the four walk around town and talk, Sakura doesn't notice her cards are disappearing from her pocket. They eventually notice that parts of the town have vanished, such as a postal box and a small bridge at the park, and Sakura realizes her cards are leaving. Later, Eriol calls Sakura and after she tells him what has happened, he explains that the presence she felt at the park was the Sealed card, the 53rd Clow card. Containing an equal amount of power as the other 52 cards combined, it was created to balance the positive powers of the cards with a negative one. Every time the Sealed Card steals one of the Sakura cards, it will also take something near her. Sakura will have to convert the card to a Sakura Card to restore the balance, but to do so will require that someone of the card's choosing will lose their most important feeling.

The students in Sakura's class have been preparing to present a play at the upcoming Nadeshiko Festival. Syaoran and Meiling attend the rehearsals with Sakura and Tomoyo to catch up with their former classmates. On the day of the festival, Sakura sense the Sealed Card at the school. When she spots it in a void circle, Sakura activates the Sleep card to try to prevent a panic. However, the sleep spell only lasts a short time as the Sealed card quickly steals the Sleep card. That night, as the play is being performed, the stage lights explode and the ground begins to shake. A string of Sakura Cards flies away from Sakura's bag into the dark sky, and the Sealed card steals the people from the play, including Sakura's family and friends. The only two remaining uncaptured, Sakura and Syaoran rush to the amusement park to confront the card. As his magic is not tied to the Clow Cards, Syaoran attacks the card and manages to wound it, but it eventually deflects his attack and wounds him.

Sakura races up the tower after the Sealed card, but gets trapped on the stairs after void spheres leave two gaping holes on either side of her. The Sealed card tells Sakura that she is lonely and just wants her friends, the other cards, back. She doesn't understand why Sakura is getting in her way, but Sakura tells her that true friends do not push each other nor try to bind each other. The Sakura cards pull free from the Sealed Card and surround her. Shocked, the Sealed Card collapses in tears and apologizes.

As Sakura approaches the girl and she orders the rebirth of the card, the card chooses Syaoran as the one who will lose their most important feeling. Syaoran tells Sakura not to worry, because even if he has to sacrifice his love for her to save everyone, he'll just fall in love with her all over again. However, as the card attacks, The Nameless card negates it and they combine into a new Sakura card, The Hope card.

Crying and believing its too late, Sakura still confesses to Syaoran that she loves him and that he is her most important person. He gently replies that he loves her too, and Sakura realizes he didn't lose his feelings after all. As everyone and everything begins to reappear, Sakura leaps to Syaoran before the stairs return to normal, despite Syaoran's protests to keep her safe. As she leaps to embrace Syaoran, she exclaims, yet again, that "I love you!".

* * *

This is my first time to write a fanfiction please have a review on it! Your positive and negative reviews are well-appreciated!!! *puppy-eyes*


	2. A Short Moment of Peace

**Now the True Story!!!**

**Chapter 1: A Short Moment of Peace**

They are still embracing each other…suddenly…

"Hey brat! What the hell are you doing to Sakura HUH?!?! "Cerberus exclaimed.

Syaoran and Sakura were surprised and part from one another. Immediately after that, lightning meets both Syaoran's and Cerberus' eyes. The three went down to meet everyone else. Still with the blushes on the lovers' faces, everyone realized what just happened.

"Brat! I still can not accept you!" Toya teasingly said.

And there was lightning.

"It is quite sad that the play was not finished. It was so good and everyone loved it. It is really a waste that it will not come to an end." Tomoyo sadly stated.

"_It is really a waste right, my dear child? Don't you think it had already been too long since your memory was sealed? I miss you so much. I am going to retrieve you now! Retrieve you from your selfish father!"_

Everyone decided to go back to the play at least, see its destroyed stage but when they got back…

"Wow!"

"It can't be true!"

"This is a lie!"

The whole place is well and it seems like the play had not even started. It is still noon time and the class is preparing the whole place. The group looked back from where they had gone and it is just the same before the play had even started. Their dress is just the same from when they came to prepare for the place, no bruises, no everything.

"Toya! Sakura! Where did you go? And Sakura, your classmates need you to fix you up! Good luck on your performance!" then Fujitaka dragged Yukito and Toya to the seats.

"It seems like everyone forgot what just happened." Sakura said.

"Well, it seems that it did not happen at all." Kero-chan whispered while seating on Sakura's shoulders.

"I think we need to act as if it had not happened at all." Syaoran suggested.

Everyone agreed and return to their posts. Sakura and Syaoran went to their classmates to help dress themselves. Tomoyo prepared her voice since she is going to sing at the start of the program. Kero-chan stayed with Tomoyo. Tomoyo already finished her song and immediately went to the dressing room cheering Sakura and Syaoran up.

"I am scared that it might happen again." Sakura said to the three.

"Yes, it is quite weird that everything goes back to past but I think the attack will no happen again. You know, maybe that is one of the powers of the Nameless Card, to revert things back to normal." Kero-chan said with no doubts and somehow helped Sakura cheer up.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, it's time!" Chiharu excitedly announced.

"Good Luck!"

"Thanks!"

And then Sakura and Syaoran leave with Chiharu.

"But it is really weird for everything to go back in such a short time." Kero-chan said.

"What do you mean? Didn't you just say that a card could have powers like that?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just hope so…"

"_Cerberus, it's such a long time. Thank you for caring of my child. Even if your memories were erased, your body can still remember what you must do….the sole reason we created you. Sorry, but my long wait is over."_

"What?!?!"

"What is it, Kero-chan? Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing."

"Really? I think we should go there immediately, we might miss the important part."

"Okay!"

"_Just who the hell was that?"_

The play ended successfully but all Kero-chan think of is _who is the one who talked to him._

"_No one should be able to talk to me through the mind but Clow Reed."_

"I think we should celebrate. How about in my house?" Tomoyo pleaded.

"Okay!" Sakura agreed.

"I am sorry I can't. I am planning to visit Yamazaki and ask his condition." Chiharu sadly said.

"The same goes for me. Someone liked my book and tried to publish it so I need to go to their office tomorrow morning." Naoko said.

"Uhmm…I think I can't go too." Rika said hesitantly.

"It's okay! Uhmm…Syaoran, can you come in Tomoyo's house?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's okay." Syaoran said.

"You should invite your brother and Yukito, too." Tomoyo said.

"I heard that they still have a part-time job tomorrow so they plan to go home immediately after the play."

"Ah. So it's only the 4 of us. Maybe we could have overnight?"

* * *

"Tomoyo, your house is really big as usual! And the food is good, too!" Kero-chan said while his mouth is full.

"Really, someone with such small body can eat the food for 10 people! I could expect such big stomach in there! Syaoran teasingly said.

"Better than someone who could not tell his feelings to another person!"

"You!"

"Wanna fight, brat?"

The fight started and the two girls laughingly watched their fight. That night was a lot of fun but again there is shadow waiting to make its appearance.

"_You are all important and close to my child. But I will start with you, Cerberus."_

_

* * *

_Well, this is the second chapter...hope you like it! please leave a comment or review! Advance thanks!_  
_


	3. And the Day She Anticipated Came

Chapter 2: And the Day She Anticipated Came

"_You are all important and close to my child. But I will start with you, Cerberus."_

"More sweets?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes!" Kero-chan excitedly answered.

"Okay!"

"I am going to help you."

"Thanks."

The two left and the couples were left behind in the room. They nervously stared at each other but can not find any word to start the conversation.

"I—" the two said together.

"I-I wanted to tell you something because it is bothering me for a while." Sakura blushingly said.

"What is it?" the boy curiously asked.

"Do you, any chance—"

"AAHHH" kero-chan shouted.

As soon as they heard kero-chan's voice, the two went downstairs to look for the two. But they saw splatters of blood welcome them as they go down. _The blood of the household of Daidouji. _At this sight, Sakura and syaoran run faster to where kero-chan and tomoyo is. As they reach where their friends are, they were surprised in what they had seen. There is tomoyo at the corner protected by a strange-looking guy. He had a red thing wrapped in his forehead, wearing all black. He carries a sword on his side. Someone who looks like Yue is also there although he had light gold color for his clothes and red gems on it. His hair is blond and is totally bruised. A beautiful lady is holding him on his neck. The lady has beautiful dark blue long hair and had formal clothes.

"_Where is she?" the lady asked._

"_I don't know who you are talking about." Said the one who looked like Yue._

"_I know you know what I am talking about. The mistress released your memory."_

"_Reina, I already checked the outside. It looks like she is not in here." The red-haired lady wearing simple civilian clothes came out of the blue and told it to her partner._

"_So? You are saved by now Cerberus. Don't think that we will no hesitate to kill you just because you are a creation of the mistress. Once we found her, it's over." Reina said._

"_Remember the day she anticipated is coming closer. You must say goodbye to her now."_

"_Okay. Time to go!"_

And with that the two ladies disappeared.

"Who-who do they need?" Sakura confusingly asked her friends.

"I don't know."

"Wait, you are-!"

"Yes, I am Cerberus"

"But kero-chan, why do you look like Yue? How did you get that appearance?"

"I'll explain later. First, we must ask this person about his identity." Cerberus said as he directs his gaze to the man with black clothes.

Tomoyo separates herself from the stranger. The stranger begins telling them his identity and started with…

"I am called Kurogane from the world which is called Nihon."


End file.
